


I Love You, Forever and Ever

by justrandomness224



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Genre: EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES, M/M, Mild cussing, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Ratings may change, hurt!taiga, kiriya still dies, somebody beta this shitty thing for me please, under editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrandomness224/pseuds/justrandomness224
Summary: Hanaya Taiga was a doctor at Seito Univesity Hospital. He, unfortunately, fell in love with the Dan Kuroto a smart man with a dream to become a gaming company president.He confessed eventually and the new couple was happy. Until, that one time they were drunk and had sex.Along with the fact that Kuroto broke up with him the very next day left him shattered.Three weeks later, he discovers he is pregnant. After birthing, he gives his baby a different last name then leaves it at an orphanage thinking that he was unable to raise a child with his line of work. Years later, he meets his child again. Except for the fact that his kid doesn't know a thing about him. It hurt him alot. But he didn't say anything. Until...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's my first story here so if there are any mistakes please let me know! Read on people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first few chapters, Taiga is 22-23 and Kuroto is 20-21.

Hey, It's my first time on Ao3 and I apologize if my writings not that good. Please feel free to comment. They really make my day. I'll stop keeping you and let you be free to read to absolutely shitty ass story that I have written.  
Also, this story is currently under editing so if there are alot of notifications, I apologise. I am attempting to make the chapters longer and make more sense. Though there won't be an explanation for Taiga's pregnancy, you can send me ideas for that though I will not be accepting ideas with hybrids or A/B/O dynamics. Thank you. 

*******************************************************************************************************

"Why!?!? Why now? Why didn't you reject me instead of dating me then breaking my heart!?!?!" a young man wearing a simple black tee, cargo pants, boots and a doctors coat shouted as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Why? Because I don't love you anymore. It's really just that simple." another man said airily, as he sat in front of the first man with a streaks of white in his hair, calmly typing a program of a new game he was planning to release.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" the first man spoke quietly now, rubbing furiously at the tears that refused to stop rolling down his cheeks.

"No, Taiga. It's not because of last night."

"Then why? Tell me the damn truth Dan Kuroto! Why?" the young man, now known as Taiga, screamed, slamming his hands upon his lover's (probably his ex now though) desk.

"Like I said earlier Taiga. It's simply because I don't love you anymore." Kuroto says calmly.

"I know you better than this, Kuroto. Please... Don't do this to me." Taiga sobs, still fruitlessly attempting to stop his tears.

"I don't love you anymore. Now get out. Please."

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when things go down hill for you." he mutters coldly, storming out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

After hearing the door slam shut. Kuroto sighs as he continues to work on a game called _'Mighty Action X.'_ But he couldn't concentrate, not with the earlier conversation replaying in his head.

Sighing again, the future game master packed up his things and went home. Alone.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Miserably, Taiga made his way up to the apartment he lived in and curled up sulking on the bed. He attempted at making something to eat, only to burn the rice and gave up before flopping back on the couch.

Suddenly, he felt like be was going to vomit. After he puked his guts out, he thought that it was probably all the stress of being a doctor and the breakup piling up which caused him to throw up.

After thinking about it, he then called the hospital and called in sick before getting up and grabbing his secret stash of lime sherbet ice cream that nobody knew of. Sitting at the table, he ate blankly, zoning in and out.

As he reached his last scoop of ice cream for that tub, Taiga decided that he should continue as normal. Except this normal was without the small kisses from the game maker, without the loving whispers, without the warm body next to him on the bed, without the love of his life. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about Kuroto again.

Crawling pitifully into his bed, Taiga cried himself to sleep for the first time in forever. Little did he know of the adventures awaiting him in the future.

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

**** ~~~~

 

A lovely picture of our Ex-Aid family for y'all.

Peace~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everybody that will leaves kudos on this terrible story of mine. Thank you. I'm also very sorry that the chapters are so short. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga's pregnant, and when the news is broken to him, he....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first few chapters, Taiga is 22-23 and Kuroto is 20-21.

_'Third Person P.O.V'_

For three weeks in a row, Taiga had been constantly vomiting and he's beginning to get worried. Going to the doctor when he is one was a bit weird but he went anyway.

His name was soon called and he went in a bit nervous to say the least. But who could blame him? For all he knew he could have cancer or some other dangerous disease! He waited impatiently as the doctor took some tests and waited a bit more as the doctor ran through them again with a frown, muttering things like, "It's not possible!" or "God, I hope I don't give him a heart attack with the results."

Finally, he turned to Taiga and said, "Hanaya-san, I'd like to ask if you have been sexually active about a month ago."

'What? I hope I don't have STDs or something.' he thinks before answering.

"Well that explains the results then. Congratulations, Hanaya-san, you are... three weeks pregnant." His jaw dropped and he shut it, then opened it again. But no words came out. Then he made a weird strangled sound of pure confusion and disbelief. Then, he promptly fainted.

~~~•~~~•~~~

_'The Doctor's P.O.V'_

Oh, I think I killed him. I do hope not, he looks so pretty after all. I felt his wrist for a pulse and sighed in relief when I felt the rhythmic beating. Calling in a nurse, I moved the young man into a room so he could rest. When I re-entered my office, I read his file again.

_Hanaya Taiga_

_Age: 22_

_Born: 27 December, 1977_

_Place of Birth: Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan_

_Gender: Male_

_Occupation: Radiology_

There were more facts that I didn't bother reading because I had decided that this young man could give me what I want. I smirked darkly, chuckling evilly.

"Um... Karui-sensei?" the nurse says, poking her head in.

"Hai?" I reply pleasantly.

"Your next patient is here."

"Of course. Send him in, please."

Just you wait Hanaya Taiga. If I don't get you, my name is not Karui Itami.

~~~•~~~•~~~

_'Third Person P.O.V'_

Groaning, Taiga rubs his eyes and sits up, yawning. The first thing he noticed was that everything was white. The walls, the bed sheets, the blankets. He must still be in the hospital. Thankfully, he hadn't been changed out of the clothes he'd worn that morning.

_I wonder what would happen if Kuroto and I were still together_ , Taiga mused, _Would he accept the baby?_

Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the nurse entering the room before she exclaimed, "Oh! Hanaya-kun, you're up!"

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine... When can I leave?" he asks.

"You can leave now Hanaya-kun. But do But come back for your monthly checkups. And don't forget to take it easy. Your body is very fragile during your pregnancy. " she tells him.

"Okay..." his mind drifting off, his feet dragged him to the apartment he stayed at. Showering and eating a bit, he collapsed onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

~~~•~~~•~~~

When he awoke, Taiga was genuinely surprised to see what time it was. 8:41 A.M. his clock read. He was late for work! Then he calmed down as he remembered that he had called in sick for the rest of the week.

All of a sudden, he felt bile rise in his throat and raced to the bathroom and vomiting in the toilet bowl. He flushes the toilet and brushes his teeth before deciding he would shower first.

After a warm, relaxing shower, Taiga felt a bit bored so he decided to talk to his baby. Telling it stories of him and Kuroto when they were still dating. Still happy together. Smiling softly, he caressed his smooth tummy that would soon become bigger to accomodate his ever growing child.

"I love you," he said to the baby, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I'm sorry if I disappoint you by not updating, but I don't have a lot of time to use the computer and also because I have to finish my work and complete my other tasks before I am allowed to use the computer. Thank you once again. Until next time. 
> 
> Peace~


End file.
